Quand Severus rencontre Maria
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: AUTEUR : Dodie Rogue
1.

AUTEUR : Dodie Rogue  
RATING : G  
GENRE : Normal  
DISCAIMERS : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K. Il y a juste l'histoire qui m'appartient, et les personnages que j'ai inventé (quand même).

Je tiens déjà à m'excusez pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

ceci est un petit mot de la correctrice:  
Bon,voilà,je corrige alors la phrase du dessus ne sert plus à rien (sauf si je laisse encore des fautes...;sadique?...faut voir...!).Lisez donc cette super histoire,c'est vraiment sympa...  
Bonne lecture à tous!!!! 

Chapitre 1. La lettre et le jour tant attendu arrive. 

Maria Sterkinlo (NDL : me demandez pas ou j'ai pêché ce nom, j'en sais rien, lol )(NDLC:moi je trouve ça sympa comme nom!), une jeune fille de 17 ans, les cheveux longs, blonds et lisses, était tranquillement couchée dans sa chambre, a l'orphelinat de Londres. Elle y était seule , alors que normalement, toutes les chambres étaient composées de plusieurs pensionnaires. Maria lisait un de ses romans favoris : "Une femme réconciliée", elle était tellement plongée dans son roman, qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention au bruit qui l'entourait, dans sa petite chambre, recouverte de papier peint de couleur mauve, qui était déchiré a plusieurs endroits.  
Soudain, un bruit à sa fenêtre la tira finalement de sa torpeur, et elle leva la tête, pour rencontrer, a travers la vitre, le regard perçant d'un grand hiboux.  
Perplexe, elle alla ouvrir, pour le laisser entrer, un parchemin était acroché à l'une de ses pattes.   
En l'ouvrant, Maria découvrit que c'était la réponse à la lettre, qu'elle avait envoyé a Dumbledore, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'intègrer dans son école.  
La jeune fille sourit, repensant au pourquoi elle avait été renvoyée de son ancienne école, Durmstrang.  
Elle avait tout simplement mis le feu dans le bureau du directeur, en lui jetant un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éteindre avec de l'eau. Le feu s'est propagé sur plusieurs salles, les détruisant complètement.  
Après cela, le directeur a été catégorique, elle devait quitter son école.  
Ne sachant pas ou aller, Maria décida d'envoyer une lettre au directeur de l'école Poudlard.  
Sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main, Maria put lire :  
--Chère Melle Sterkinlo  
Je serais enchanté de vous recevoir dans mon école pour l'année a venir, et , vu votre niveau, vous serez directement intégrée en 7ème année.  
Voici la liste des affaires que vous devrez vous procurer pour le début de l'année, qui se fera le lundi 3 septembre. Le train partira de la gare à 11h00 précises.  
Sur ce, veuillez agréer mes meilleurs sentiments  
Dumbledore  
Directeur de Poudlard.  
Génial ! pensa directement Maria. je sens que je vais bien me marrer là-bas.   
Et c'est sur cette pensée, que maria éteignit sa lampe et s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond, ne se doutant nullement de ce qui l'attendait, pour l'année a venir.  
Le mois de vacances se termina sans emcombre, mis à part les différentes tâches ménagères que la directrice de l'orphelinat lui demandait de faire. C'était vraiment énervant, la directrice la détestait, pour on ne sait quelle raison, et lui faisait subir les pires humiliations inimaginables ! Enfin, cela ne durerait plus très longtemps, se dit la jeune fille, dans un sourire.  
Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Maria se leva tôt, prépara toutes ses affaires, s'en alla de l'orphelinat et pris un taxi jusqu'à la gare de Londres. Il était environ 10h30.  
Arrivée à la gare, elle paya sa course et entra. "la voix 9 3/4, se dit-elle; ça ne doit pas être loin.... Tiens, j'ai trouvé !!! argh... c'est comme pour mon ancienne école, il faut traverser le mur... snif... je déteste faire ca !"   
Maria le fît quand même, et arriva sur le quai, où un magnifique train attendait. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient là, avec leurs parents, et se disaient au revoir.  
La sorcière détourna bien vite les yeux, elle avait perdu ses parents très jeunes, c'est à peine si elle se souvenait d'eux. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, où Maria avait été épargnée miraculeusement.  
Elle monta dans le train, et alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment libre. Elle poussa un soupir, et regarda par la fenêtre. Vivement qu'on arrive, pensa-t-elle, je déteste les voyages en train !  
Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et un garçon, aux cheveux blonds, plaqués en arrière par du gel, et au regard gris "acier" et entra, entouré de 2 autres garçons, apparement robustes.  
Le garçon blond parla en premier :  
Salut jeune fille. Dit-il, dans un sourire.  
-Salut, répondit-elle, légèrement génée par le regard insistant de ce garçon.  
-Je m'apelle Drago Malfoy, je suis un serpantard, et voici Crab et Goyle. Comment tu t'apelles ?  
-Maria, Maria Sterkinlo.  
-Sterkinlo ?dit Drago, surpris, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom là, tu es nouvelle ?   
-oui, je viens de l'école de Durmstrang, dit-elle dans un sourire.  
-Interessant, répondit le jeune homme. On peut s'assoir ? la jeune fille aquièsca. Venez vous deux, dit-il à ses 2 acolytes.  
Le voyage dans le train ne fut pas si déplaisant, finalement, se dit la jeune fille. Elle parla beaucoup avec Drago, et ne vit pas le temps passer.  
Finalement, le train ralenti, et en regardant par la fenêtre, on put distinguer les grandes tours de poudlard... (et là, c'est la petite musique, comme dans le film )

Voila, mon premier chapitre est terminé !! Pitite review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout pour quelqun qui écrit sa première potterfiction (c'est moiiii, lol)  
allezzzz, zibouuuu xxx  
Dodie Rogue


	2. Quand Séverus rencontrer Maria Suite

AUTEUR : Dodie Rogue  
RATING : G  
GENRE : Normal  
DISCAIMERS : Rien ne m'appartien, tout est a J.K. Il y a juste l'histoire qui m'appartien, et les personnages que j'ai inventée (quand meme).

Je tien déjà a m'escusez pour les éventuel fautes d'orthographes.

Chapitre 2 : Répartition et regards échangés

...Finalement, le train ralenti, et en regardant par la fenêtre, on pu distinguer les grandes tours de poudlard...(et la, c'est la petite musique, comme dans le film )

SUITE

Maria resta a l'entrée de la grande salle, pendant que drago, crabe et goyle entraient.  
Elle pue distinguer a travers la porte la voix ferme de Dumbledore prononçant son discour de bienvenue, et entendre par la suite, une voix féminine prononcé chaque nom et prénom des élèves.  
"Surement la répartition des première" pensa-t-elle.  
Enfin, Maria pu entendre dumbledore dire :

-"Pour finir, nous allons aceuillir une élève provenant de Durmstrang, et qui entrera directement en 7ème année, par rapport a son niveau. Veuillez entrez jeune fille.

Elle entra et vit, à sa grande gène, tout les regard tournés vers elle.  
Tous regardaient cette magnifique jeune fille, dons les long cheveux blond flottaient autour d'elle, encadrant parfaitement son visage, et ses grand yeux bleux, lui donnant un air innocent.  
Maria vit une femme d'un âge quand même avancé, a l'air sévère, qui tenait un châpeau dans sa main.

-"Vien, lui dit la femme, je m'appelle Minerva, assied toi. le choixpeau va décidé de ta maison.  
-mouai... d'accord.

La jeune fille s'assied, et rencontra, a la table des professeurs, le regard d'un noir profond et presque glacial, d'un homme, au cheveux noirs. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'aprofondir cette émotion, le professeur venait de lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête.  
-"mhhh, entendit-elle dans sa tête, interessant... oui.. tu a fait tes étude a durmstrang, tu connais bien la magie noir, je voit de l'ambition chez toi, du courage aussi, mais il est dépassé par l'ambition, tu a de la volonté, oui, je voit, tu a beaucoup de courage... difficile, tu a beaucoup de personnalité... oui.  
-"... SERPENTARD ! cria le choixpeau, faisant sursauter Maria.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table, sous les aplaudissement de tous les serpentard, et quelles applaudissements des autres tables. accompagnés de sifflement admiratif, qui la firent rougir. Elle alla s'assoir a coté de drago, qu'elle avait repéré, et lui demanda :  
-"Qui est le proffesseur là-bas ? dit -elle, en montrant l'homme au yeux noirs, a la table des professeur, qui avait un petit sourir au lèvre.  
-c'est le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison, le maitre des potions. Il est sympa avec ceux de notre maison, mais il déteste tout particulièrement les gryffondor. Tu vera, si un jour tu as un problème, tu peux aller lui demander conseil. et a moi aussi, dit-il avec un clein d'oeil.  
-d'accord, répondit Maria, regardant le professeur Rogue.

Il est beau, pensa-t-elle, faudra que je fasse connaissance, se dit-elle avec un sourir. c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait cet effet, c'est agréable. Puis elle détourna les yeux, avant que le professeur ne la remarque. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était épiée, elle aussi.

Elle est belle, pensa le Maître des potions, elle a un air mystérieux et innocent a la fois. Mais ce qui est bizzard, c'est que je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de sa silhouète. Je me demande bien pourquoi...  
Bon, Séverus; reprend toi ! il secoua la tête et s'interessa au question que le professeur chourave lui posait :

-"Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle professeur ? Elle vien de durmstrang, elle doit avoir un assez bon niveau...  
-Oui, je le pense aussi, il faudra vérifier par nous même. En tout les cas, je suis heureux de l'aceuillir dans ma maison (serpentard, pas sa maison... maison, batiment, lol ).  
-Hmm, oui. j'aurais bien aimée, moi aussi, mais bon. Aussinon, qu'avez-vous fait pendant les vacances ?demanda-t-elle, changeant subitement de sujet.  
-Ca, dit-il d'un ton sec, ca ne regarde que moi, désolé.  
-Ho, elle se renfrogna, d'accord. elle alla parler a son voisin de gauche :  
-Que pensez vous de la nouvelle, professeur flitwik ?

Severus, pendant ce temps, toutes ses pensée retournèrent vers la nouvelle, cette Maria Sterkinlo.  
Dumbledore se leva, et demanda l'attention de tout les élève :

-"Cette année, la coupe de quiditch n'aura pas lieu ! Des exlamation horrifié s'élevèrent dans la salle. Je vous dirais dans quelques jours par quoi elle sera remplacée.  
-Aussi, les préfets, cette année, seront : Pour gryffondor : Hermione Granger, pour poufsouffle : André balcoviste (NDL : mais ou je vais pêchez ca quand même ), pour serdaigle : Cho Chang, et pour serpentard : Drago Malfoy.  
-Les préfets peuvent reconduire les élève dans leur dortoir, et ce, en silence.

Les 4 préfets se levèrent, et intimèrent au autre de faire pareilles, pour les conduirs a leurs salle commune.  
En se levant, Maria appercçut le regard de son proffesseur de potion, et lui sourit timidement.  
Le maitre des potions lui sourit en retours, chose assez étonantes. Maria quitta la grande salle, le coeur léger, ne se sachant pas observer, de loin, attentivement.

Cette année risque d'être fort intéressante, se dit Séverus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de découvrir qu'elle mystère se cache derrière cette nouvelle élève, Maria.  
Et il quitta la salle, sur cette pensée. Le coeur étrangement léger, ce qui ne lui arrivais pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa, le deusième chapitre est fini .  
Pitite review, ca fait toujours plaisir.  
zibouuuuuuuu, kiss  
Dodie rogue.


	3. Merci mon pot de colle

Chapitre 3. Merci mon pot de colle.

Arrivés dans la salle commune de serpentard, maria alla déposer ses affaires de le dortoir des filles, et s'attarda quelques minutes devant la fenêtre, a contempler le paysage.  
"C'est beau ici ! pourquoi je ne suis pas venu la avant ? se dit-elle. Les élèves et les professeurs ont l'air sympa... et ce professeur... le professeur Rogue, il hante littéralement mes pensées, ca en devient agacant, je ne peux pas écarter son image... quoique ce n'est pas si désagréable que ca...la jeune fille sourit légèrement.

"Maria !  
Elle se retourna d'un bond. Drago ! qu'est ce que tu fait là ? c'est le dortoir des filles !  
Oui, je sais, mais j'avais envie de voir ou tu étais passée.  
Hé ben maintenant tu as vu, tu peux donc t'en aller !  
Non, en tant que préfèt de cette maison, je me dois de veiller sur les nouveau, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas perdu. Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille avec insistance, des pieds a la tête.  
Drago, ne me regarde pas comme ca, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, et sort d'ici, je ne me sentirais pas perdu, je t'assure.  
Bon, d'accord, mais on se revera en bas, je t'attend. Il fit un clein d'oeil et il disparu.

"C'est pas vrai; pensa-t-elle, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me suivre comme ca tout le temps, sinon, je lui remettrai les pendule a l'heure !  
Et elle descendi dans la salle, pour se mettre dans un divan, a regarder le feu.  
Maria sentit deux mains venir se poser sur ses yeux. Elle les enleva vivement et se retourna.

"Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? tu peux pas me lacher ?  
Héééé, calme toi ma douce ! je t'avait dit que je t'attendais  
j'aurais plutôt aimée que tu ne m'attende pas, pensa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ta douce, drago, dit-elle a voix haute, et tu n'avais pas besoin de m'attendre, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.  
Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, dit-il dans un grand sourir.  
Hé ben pourtant, c'est ce que tu va faire !

Maria se leva, et sortit de la salle commune en courant, renversant quelqun au passage, mais n'y faisant pas attention.  
Elle courut à en perdre haleine, et s'arreta finalement, haletante, et regarda autour d'elle.  
"Minceeeeeee, c'est malain ma fille, voila que tu t'es perdu. je ne reconnais rien au allentour... zuteuhh, zuteuh, et zuteuhh ! bon, je vais marcher, et je verrais bien sur qui je vais tomber, je lui demanderais mon chemin. Sauf si c'est drago, la, tant pis, je cours !  
Elle marcha lentement, regardant autour d'elle mais ne voyant toujours personne. Mais, au bout d'une heure, elle entendit des pas résonner.  
"tien, je vais restez la, en attendant que la personne s'approche, en esperant que ce ne soit pas drago !

"Tien, j'entend du bruit. pensa notre maitre des potions. Encor un de première année qui s'est perdu, ca ne m'atonnerais pas.  
Quand il arriva, Séverus s'arreta net, regardant la jeune fille devant lui, celle qui avait hantée ses pensée depuis la répartition.

"Que faites-vous là Miss...  
Sterkinlo...Ma...Maria Sterkinlo proffesseur.  
Oui, et que faites-vous là ? Dit-il, en essayant de garder une voix sec, ce qui s'avera être difficile.  
Oh, ben, je me suis perdu...dit-elle en baissant la tête, je me suis perdu bêtement, en essayant de fuir... un pot de colle.  
Un pot de colle, répondit-il, étoné, quel pot de colle ?  
Drago Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui peut être collant quand il s'y met !  
Ah, je voit que vous avez déjà un admirateur. Dit-il dans un sourir.  
Ben, j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir, voyez vous.  
Bon, venez, je vais vous reconduir à votre salle commune.  
Merci monsieur.

Et elle le suivit, dans les différents couloir.  
"C'est un vrai labyrhinte cettre école, je m'y ferais jamais. Ohhh, et puis ma fille, arrête de reluquer comme ca ton professeur de potion, ce n'est pas décent ! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'en empecher

Il devait faire un gors éffort pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
"Reprend-toi Severus, c'est une élève ! Uune élève adulte, jolie, innocente, mystérieuse... Rah, reprend toi non de dieur !  
Et il accèlera le pas, sans penser que Maria avait bien du mal a le suivre.

"Monsieur ! attendez, je ne suis pas sonic moi, j'ai du mal a vous sui...AHHH !  
BOUM.  
"Aiieuhhhh, rah.

Le maître des potions se retourna, et vit devant lui, Maria, allongé par terre, se tenant la cheville et le nez.  
Il accoura près d'elle.

"Que c'est-il passé ?  
Ben, voyez vous, j'essayais de vous suivre, mais voila, j'ai trébuché, et je suis tomber, c'est aussi simple que ca !  
Laissez-moi voir, dit-il, en lui enlevant délicatement la main de son nez.  
Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en se levant, ca va mieu, ne vous inquiété pas. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, et s'arreta net.

Il avait son visage tout près du sien, et il fixait ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, et rapprocha son visage lentement...

Et il s'écarta subitement, fermant les yeux. Maria se repris elle aussi, et recula d'un pas. (NDL: rohhhhh, suis méchante hein ?)  
"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai faillit faire, pensa notre maître des potions, oulaa, reprend toi mon vieux, reprend toi ! (NDL: c'est vrai ca, reprend toi , mdr)

"Pro...fesseur, on y va, j'aimerais regagnez la salle commune.  
Oui, oui, venez, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Et finalement, il arrivèrent sans écombre a la salle commune de serpentard. Ils entrèrent, et virent Drago, qui distribuait les horairs des cours.

"Tien Maria, voila ton horaires. Dit-il avec un grand sourir.  
"Monsieur Malfoy, dit le professeur Rogue, quand il vous prend l'envie de draguer quelqun, faites-en sorte de ne pas la suivre partout, c'est agacant.

Le sourir de Malfoy disparu comme pas enchantement, ce qui fit sourir Maria. Et il s'éloigna, en boudant comme un petit garçons.

"Merci professeur, dit -elle dans un sourir.  
La prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas a lui dire ce que vous pensez en face.  
Je n'y manquerais pas !  
Bien, Dit-il en se retournant. Et il sortit de la salle commune.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'ai faillit embrasser une élève ! Mais j'en avait tellement envie... rah, reprend toi !  
De plus, il y a un nouveau sentiment qui me ronge de l'intérieur... ce pourrait-il que se soit... non, ca ne peut pas être ca, quand meme ...ca ne peut pas être...de la jalousie...

Ouahhhh, alors la, il n'y a rien a redire, je suis au 7ème ciel. d'abord, il a faillit m'enbrasser, et puis il a pris ma défense contre Malfoy, en lui disant de ne plus me coller. Ahhhhhhhhh, youpie. Por de colle, je te dis merci, si je ne t'aurais pas fuit, je ne l'aurais pas rencontrée dans les couloirs, et ca ne serais pas arrivée .  
Et elle partit dans son dortoir, se changea et se coucha, tout sa dans l'euphorie. et tomba dans un someil peuplé de rêves agréable (NDA: vous devinerez aisément de qui elle rêve )


End file.
